


Reste Avec Moi, Mon Amour (Stay with me, my love)

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday fic special, Friendship, M/M, Nino is a secret romantic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: It's Ohno's birthday and Nino wants to do something extra special for him.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Reste Avec Moi, Mon Amour (Stay with me, my love)

The moment he told Jun his plans, Jun looks at him as if he’s crazy.  
  
Well, he can’t exactly blame the younger man; even he himself thinks his plan, aside from it being near to impossible to accomplish, is certainly one that is part-crazy and equal-parts outrageous.  
  
“Two weeks?!” Jun sputters, eyes wide. He has to literally throw a hand over Jun’s mouth to quiet him.  
  
“God damn it, will you keep it down?!” he hisses, tugging his hand away when he’s sure Jun is calm enough not to spill his plans to the entire fucking world. “I know it’s a little, um, odd and unexpected but –“  
  
“Odd? Unexpected?” Jun hisses back, but at least he’s made an effort not to scream this time. “Odd and unexpected don’t quite cut it, Ninomiya! Try crazy! Or insane!” Jun says, looking part-dumbfounded and equal-parts horrified.  
  
“J, come on, don’t be so melodramatic, it’s not like –“  
  
“I am not being melodramatic, Nino,” Jun cuts right in, not giving him the chance to argue. “You know how packed our schedules are for the rest of the year! Well, fine, not me but you, specifically! Leader at least doesn’t have anything aside from our scheduled live tours -  
  
  
“It’s his thirty-fifth birthday, J,” this time, it’s his turn to cut in. He knows he looks and sounds like he’s begging but to hell with it. He’s been thinking about this since the start of the year and a freaking full-packed schedule isn’t enough to deter him. He’ll work twice as hard the week after they return to Japan just to finish all his pending commitments if he has to.  
  
“I want to do something extra special for him,” he says.  
  
“But two weeks –“  
  
“My initial plan was for three, but I figured it’ll be impossible to –“  
  
“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jun mutters in quiet disbelief.  
  
“Come on, I know you can make it happen,” he says, absently reaching over to tug at Jun’s sleeves. “Just two weeks, J; I – and you owe me,”  
  
“What?”  
  
He grins, sheepish. He hadn’t planned on pulling this one out and using it, at least not yet, not now, if only to convince Jun but desperate things call for desperate measures. He realizes he’s been saving it for situations like this, afterall.  
  
“For when Sho-chan was away to cover that Olympic event, you remember? I went out of my way to tweak your schedules around so you can –“  
  
“Oh fuck you,” Jun grits but he’s red in the face and he looks like he’s torn between amusement and something else. Nino doesn’t care. It’s his last chance to convince Jun to help him and he’s going to grab every available opportunity to make it happen. “Fuck you very much!” Jun adds, shaking his head and giving him an almost defeated look, and Nino knows he’s won.  
  
He throws his arms around Jun before Jun can even protest. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he mumbles into the side of Jun’s neck. He’s just about to tell Jun he’s the best when the door to the green room opens and Aiba is hustling his way towards them to hug them too, before another pair of arms twines themselves around his middle.  
  
He turns to find Ohno’s face so close to his and he leans in for a quick kiss just as Aiba is asking, “Why are we hugging each other again?”  
  
Jun shoves them away just as Sho enters the green room, asking them what is wrong. Jun harrumphs and leaves Nino to deal with Aiba and Ohno’s questions as he drags Sho away.  
  
“It’s nothing,” he tells Aiba as Ohno goes to sit next to him. Aiba whines but otherwise decides to leave him and Ohno in favor of finding himself something to munch on.  
  
Ohno sidles to him and gives him a look, the one that is of pure feigned innocence.  
  
He grins and flicks Ohno’s forehead lightly. “It’s a secret,” he says, snorting at Ohno’s pout, though he does leans over and kisses it when he knows no one is looking.  
  
“And you can lose the pout because there’s no way I’m going to tell you anything,” he adds and goes to make himself comfortable on the couch as he turns his DS on.  
  
Ohno huffs wordlessly and settles to nap next to him.  
  
\----  
  
  
Jun corners him four hours later, dragging him back to their not-so-empty green room with an almost manic grin stretched across his pretty face.  
  
When they get inside, he realizes Sho is there too.  
  
“What is this?” he asks, suspicious. Jun ignores him and simply shoves him down to sit on the couch next to Sho. It’s when he’s properly seated that he sees the papers scattered all over the table.  
  
Jun reaches down to grab a flyer from the pile, shoving it into his face. “You said you want to gift Leader with a European tour, right?” Jun asks; he nods. Jun smiles. “What do you think about visiting Paris, first?”  
  
“The Eiffel Tower,” Sho supplies with a grin that mirrors exactly that of what is on Jun’s face it’s almost scary, handing another pamphlet over. “Perfect,”  
  
Jun thrusts another one into his face. It’s for some kind of art museum. He perks up. “Plus,” he says, “Sho-san already talked to his contact in Paris and he told him about your _request_ and he said it’s alright, that it’s possible,”  
  
“Seriously?” he says, feeling entirely giddy. God, he has amazing friends, really.  
  
“Seriously,” Sho and Jun answers in unison. “Now, all we need are your passports and of course, your credit card details,” Jun adds, “for, you know, the hotel bookings and plane tickets?”  
  
“Oh, of course,” he says, taking his wallet out without missing a beat. “I have the photocopies of our passport right here, I hope it’s enough –“ Jun and Sho are quiet for about a whole minute before they simultaneously starts to crack up. “What?” he asks, a touché confused and annoyed.  
  
“Damn, Ninomiya,” Jun says with a disbelieving shake of his head. “I never thought I’d ever see the day that you’d willingly spend your money on something that isn’t game or a musical instrument, and on someone that isn’t your mother. Unbelievable,”  
  
He snorts and gives Jun the middle finger if only to cover up how hot his face feels like at the moment.  
  
“Shut up,” he grunts, thrusting the card into Sho’s face and crossing his arms tightly over his chest as Sho takes it wholeheartedly. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who willingly traveled the other side of the world just to see his working boyfriend,” he says, enjoying the way Jun flushes awfully red and Sho cooing under his breath the second after.  
  
“Sho-chan paid for the return ticket!”  
  
“Um,” Sho hums.  
  
“And the hotel too,”  
  
He grins. “Fine, go ahead and lie, Matsumoto,” he muses, watching the way Sho’s fingers fly across the keyboard of his laptop, lower lip caught in between white teeth in utter concentration.  
  
“Hmph,”  
  
\-----  
  
  
Not even an hour after, Sho is triumphantly showing him their complete itinerary from the screen of his laptop.  
  
He squints carefully at the schedule, before he takes his gaze back to Sho.  
  
“I’m amazed you didn’t plan it down to the T,” he muses, idly noting the few hours in between morning and afternoon that aren’t filled with places that Sho suggests they should go.  
  
“It’s because I stopped him before he does something as horrible as that,” Jun snorts, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. “He wants to fill everything but I told him this isn’t his trip, and that you and Leader usually preferred to stay late in bed in the mornings and go out in the evenings when you don’t have work scheduled. So yes, no need to thank me, Ninomiya,”  
  
Sho makes a face. “I swear it’s a complete waste of time!” Sho counters, looking upset. “I mean, you should at least make the most of the time you’re there to check everything out!”  
  
He and Jun shares a look. “See?” Jun says.  
  
He smiles and reaches over to give Sho’s shoulder a knowing pat. “I appreciate the concern, Sho-chan,” he says, “but this trip is for Oh-chan so we’d have to plan it according to the old man’s liking,” he says. Then, “So, Paris first?” he asks, nodding at the two.  
  
“Yep,” Jun agrees, “we booked you into a very nice hotel too,” Jun says, “The Shangri La, you k now? Very near to the Eiffel tower and just a few minutes’ walk to the station,”  
  
“Very nice and very expensive too,” Sho says. He shrugs. Money’s no longer an issue here, afterall; so long as he is sure Ohno is going to enjoy every single minute of this trip, he’ll shell out a few years of his savings for it. No questions asked.  
  
Then, he remembers something. “You don’t happen to know if there’s any bakeshop near the hotel, do you?”  
  
Sho grins. “Aww, Nino,” says Sho with a winning smile. “I knew you were going to ask that, so,” Sho pauses, turning his laptop around and pointing at the list of bakeshops in the area. Actually, there are five,”  
  
He grins. “Now it’s perfect,”  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
  
Their plane leaves in two hours and he’s here, arguing with Ohno on the phone.  
  
“I told you not to go anywhere, didn’t I?!” he half-yells, and he swears he’s this close to tearing his hair out of sheer frustration. On the other end, Ohno simply sounded confused.  
  
“Eh, is that today?”  
  
In front of him, Jun is mouthing something about location; he’s too worked up that he honestly can’t understand what Jun is talking about until he says, more like yells, “I’m on the phone with Aiba-chan and he’s waiting for us to tell him where Leader is! Ask him where he is and Aiba-chan will come pick him up,”  
  
“Satoshi, where the fuck are you?” he grunts, quietly praying to whoever’s watching Ohno right now to keep him from going somewhere Aiba couldn’t reach him. “Oh my god, please tell me you’re not in any port or I’m seriously going to be pissed,”  
  
“Well, the Captain is waiting for me –“  
  
“Don’t you dare board that boat because I swear to god if you do, I’m going to break up with you right now!”  
  
“But Nino –“  
  
“Where the hell are you?!” he yells, only vaguely hearing the rest of the address Ohno is mumbling from the other end before he is repeating the same to Jun. “Stay there and don’t fucking move from that spot! Masaki’s coming to get you,” he grunts and hangs up, before he collapses onto the nearest couch with a sigh.  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
“Um, so where are we going again?” Ohno asks for the fifth time since he and Aiba arrives at the airport where the three of them are already waiting. They are at Sho’s pajero now where Ohno is changing into a more respectable set of clothes than the one he had on before.  
  
Outside, Aiba is still moaning about not being included on the trip.  
  
“Nino?”  
  
“Just shut up and put that pants on,” he bites out, still mighty pissed about what Ohno did a while ago. God, he can’t imagine what could have happened if Ohno did manage to board the boat and they weren’t able to contact him beforehand.  
  
“You’re pissed,” Ohno comments as he puts on the pants without another word.  
  
“Damn right, I’m pissed,” he says, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “You don’t know how fucking long I’ve been planning this trip, how much money I wholeheartedly threw away just to make this happen and you chose to go on a fishing trip instead? What the fuck is up with that?”  
  
To his credit, Ohno looks absolutely lost. “But you didn’t tell me –“  
  
“Because it’s a surprise, you dumb ass!” he counters, vaguely reminding himself that this is the man he chose to spend the remaining years of his life with, the same person he wholeheartedly agreed to take care of, love and spoil to the best of his ability. Frankly, he wonders to what extent he’ll be able to do that without snapping.  
  
“Nino –“ Ohno singsongs once he’s done buttoning up his pants. Nino ignores him. “Nino. Nino. Nino,” Ohno calls at the same time he crawls his way towards the opposite end of the passenger seat where Nino’s at. When Ohno presses a very soft and obviously apologetic kiss against Nino’s chin, Nino huffs, feigning annoyance; Ohno simply smiles and repeats the action.  
  
“I’m sorry,”  
  
He doesn’t answer. “I’m seriously, honestly, gonna-go-down-on-my-knees-if-you-want sorry,” Ohno says, settling himself over his lap and making a good show of rolling his hips while he’s there too. Nino wants to pretend to be annoyed but it’s hard, considering the fact that Ohno is warm and it’s been actually quite a long time since they’ve been intimate.  
  
The problem is, there’s no time and he already spies Jun rounding the way to the passenger’s side looking mighty pissed, obviously with the intention of calling them out. He sighs.  
  
“As much as like the idea of watching you beg on your knees,” he pauses to push Ohno off his lap and settles for one, lingering hard kiss instead before he pulls away. “I would have to pass. For now, get your ass out of the car before Jun kills us,”  
  
“But you still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Ohno whines but he does opens the door and lets himself out before Nino kicks him out. “I hope it’s somewhere where I can fish?”  
  
“I seriously hope it’s somewhere where there’s no fish, so help me if you ask me that again, I’m going to drown you in the ocean,”  
  
Ohno pouts but otherwise lets himself be steered to the direction of the departure area when Sho starts to lead him there.  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
“Oh my god, we’re going to Paris?!”  
  
“Shh,”  
  
“Holy shit, we’re going to see the Eiffel tower!”  
  
“ _Shhh!”_  
  
“Oh my god, Kazu, are _you_ going to propose – _ashfhafhhfhfk~_ ”  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
More than 12 hours later, their chauffeur drops them at the Shangri La with the promise of coming back to drive them around later on if they feel like it. Ohno, who looks like he’s about to fall over in exhaustion, simply huffs and mumbles something about a bed and a proper goodnight’s sleep.  
  
He bows and tells the chauffeur he’ll contact him once they are conscious enough to do so and goes about dragging Ohno to the reception, where they were assisted quite readily, helping them carry their luggage to their appointed room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he and Ohno are knocked out cold on their expensive Shangri La Hotel bed, arms and limbs thrown together and the early Paris sun warm on their faces.  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
He wakes to the feel of someone’s finger poking his cheeks.  
  
“Oh-chan, quit it,” he grumbles, rolling over to bury his nose into the soft pillow. Two second later, the poking resumes. “Oh-chan, I said quit it,”  
  
“Nino, it’s almost four in the afternoon,” Ohno says, more like complains and he swears his ears perk up at the telltale sounds of Ohno’s stomach grumbles. “I’m hungry,”  
  
“Call the room service, then,”  
  
“I _don’t_ speak Paris,” Ohno says. He swears it’s almost funny if not for the fact that it is also quite annoying. God, why did he want to take this trip again?  
  
Oh, right. Ohno.  
  
He raises his head from the covers and squints at Ohno’s face and adorable bedhead and fucking gorgeous smile. "You mean _French_ ,"  
  
"Huh?" Ohno says.  
  
“Fine,” he says, rolling to his side and tugging Ohno down next to him before crawling on top of Ohno. “Let’s go shower first and then we’ll go out for some coffee, how’s that sound?” he says, already leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Ohno sighs and cups the back of his neck, mouth already parted open for him.  
  
“Tell me you’ll order bread too and I’ll love you forever,”  
  
He grins, fingers tender on Ohno’s cheek. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmurs softly and helps himself for some more kisses.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, they’re sitting side by side at this bakeshop Ohno found earlier – the Boulangerie Poilane – sipping coffee. He ordered two baguettes for Ohno, which he’d been munching on happily eversince. Occasionally, Ohno is feeding him with bits and pieces, which he’s halfheartedly accepts as he games.  
  
“Ah, so delicious,” Ohno mumbles through a mouthful of bread. He would have agreed if not for the fact that he’s about to level up. “Can I have more of this later, Nino?”  
  
“Sure, if you want,” he says, “but maybe later,”  
  
“Hmm,” Ohno hums, taking another sip of his coffee. “Do we have any plans this evening?”  
  
He shrugs and decides to save his game for now before he turns it off. He pockets it and takes two tickets out.  
  
“They say that the view of the sunset from the Eiffel tower is the prettiest,” he says with a smile as he leans in closer to Ohno. “Sho-san even went out of his way to book us advance tickets to check it out, so, shall we?” he asks, softly.  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Ohno whispers back, already leaning in to meet him halfway. “How about dinner?” Ohno follows, his coffee-scented mouth so close to his.  
  
“J made us a reservation to the _Le Jules Verne_ , whatever the hell that is,” he says, mostly against Ohno’s mouth this time. “He said it’s a fancy, gourmet restaurant on the second floor,”  
  
“You really planned this out, huh?”  
  
He grins, already leaning in to steal a kiss. “I did,” he whispers as he nips at Ohno’s lower lip. “Happy birthday, old man,”  
  
Ohno smiles into his mouth and kisses him properly.  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
They reached the third level observatory upper platform at exactly five thirty and the view from up there is beautiful as it is breathtaking.  
  
“Uwah, so high!” Ohno exclaims under his breath, his eyes wide in awe. He is also smiling, his hands tight around Nino’s hips. Nino wonders if he can taste Ohno’s happiness and wishes he can kiss him right here and now but he holds himself.  
  
He peeks at the pamphlet Sho prepares for him that he has in his hand and reads the information he sees there out loud.  
  
“We’re 906 feet above the ground,” he says, tilting his head a little to the side and finding Ohno’s gaze darting between the sight down below and of the setting sun. “It says here, that this tower is 324 meters tall, about the same height as an 81-storey building,” he adds, grinning. Then, “Pretty tall, huh?”  
  
“Is this taller than the Skytree?” Ohno asks.  
  
“Well, no,” he says, “The Tokyo Skytree is about 2080 ft from the ground so – oof!”  
  
Ohno grins and turns him around so abruptly he almost lost his balance, but thankfully, Ohno’s arms are there to keep him from straying away from Ohno, keeping him grounded. There are people around them but they sure look like don't recognize him and Ohno, and well, they barely even pay attention to others around them anyway.  
  
Behind them, the sun is about to set. Ohno's arms are wrapped around him, and Ohno kisses the tips of his nose, the side of his mouth, his eyes, before Ohno turns him around, slowly.  
  
"So beautiful, Nino," Ohno whispers into his ear. The air is cold but Ohno is warm, his breathe warmer and like this, standing here, with Ohno's arms wrapped protective around him from behind as they watch the setting sun, it's perfect.  
  
"It is," he agrees, tilting his head to the side as Ohno nuzzles the side of his neck. His fingers find Ohno's own and squeezes, loving every single minute of this silence as they watch the beauty of the setting sun the way they never have before.  
  
"Thank you, Kazu," Ohno whispers at the same time one of Ohno's hand come up to the side of his neck, tilting his head as their mouths meet in the middle.  
  
"Happy birthday, old man," he whispers as he kisses Ohno back.  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
They had dinner half an hour later and he swore he never saw Ohno so confused with food as he was when they were at the restaurant. Though they were both naive when it came to the food they were served, there was no denying that they both enjoyed it.  
  
"Man, I'm full," Ohno exclaims as they exit the restaurant, their hands tangle together as they walk. "That was the best dinner ever,"  
  
He nods. "Is it? I thought after the incident with the lobsters, you would drag me out and we'd end up leaving the poor chef to deal with the embarrassment,"  
  
Ohno makes a face at him. "That was seriously not my fault," Ohno says, pouting royally. "Who would know they were serving the lobsters like that? Poor thing,"  
  
He snorts and tugs at their joined hands as he fishes around for his phone. It's just half hour past eight and the message on his phone confirms what he'd been waiting for for hours now.  
  
"Are we going back to the hotel now, Nino?"  
  
He grins and leads Ohno to the direction of the subway. "Nope, not yet,"  
  
Ohno's smile is the sweetest thing ever and he can't help it, he's leaning in to kiss that smile before he can even stop himself.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
He smiles. "I'll tell you when we get there, come on,"  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
"Are you sure they're not close yet?" Ohno asks, hesitant. He is eyeing the huge Palais de Tokyo Art Museum with barely concealed interest. He nods and tugs Ohno towards the door, branding the pamphlet in his hand.  
  
"It says here they're open until nine," he says, "so we still have half hour left, come on,"  
  
Ohno still looks unconvinced but he does follow him inside. There's a guard at the entrance who looks intimidating enough to stop him on his tracks.  
  
"Nino -"  
  
He turns and gives Ohno's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just wait here," he says and walks the rest of the way towards the guard, showing him his ID and the note Sho left him. The guard squints at the paper he has in his hand and nods them in, mumbling, "Half an hour," in his heavily-accented English.  
  
He bows and whispers, "That's more than enough. Thank you," before he turns and gestures Ohno forward, clasping Ohno's hand when he's close enough for him to do so. "Half an hour, he said,"  
  
"Are you sure -"Ohno asks, or at least starts to but he's already tugging Ohno quickly.  
  
"Yes. Now come on,"  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
Ohno's face is masked with so many different emotions that he can hardly keep up watching, his chest feels like it's close to bursting.  
  
"Nino, this -"  
  
"Yeah," he agrees, his grin is so wide he's afraid his face will split in half. "They usually houses arts from new artists all over the world and we thought that after your exhibition in Shanghai -" he barely manages to explain everything when Ohno pulls him into the older man's arms, Ohno's mouth finding his with so little difficulty.  
  
There, in front of a few of Ohno's masterpieces, Ohno kisses him wild and fierce, and it is a _thank you_ and an _I love you_ rolled into one.  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
Later, they went back to the hotel, barely able to stop themselves from pouncing on each other on the elevator the minute it closed, their desire as palpable as the thick air surrounding them.  
  
Ohno backed him against the door once they managed to open and close it, Ohno's mouth warm and eager as Ohno's hands expertly undressed him right then and there. After that, it's a struggle to keep himself upright as he helps Ohno remove his own clothes, his fingers touching every bit of tanned flesh bared to him.  
  
"Bed," he moans into Ohno's mouth, legs wrapping around Ohno's waist. Ohno backs them away from the door, barely able to switch the light on as they trek the way inside, their mouths still fused together. "Hurry, Oh-chan,"  
  
They made it inside, finally, Ohno lowering him carefully to the bed as Ohno's weight follows him, his arms worming around Ohno's neck as Ohno kisses him. He flips their position over until Ohno is the one with his back against the headboard, crawling his way up and straddling Ohno's lap, his gaze never straying from Ohno's face, from the heartbreaking smile tugging at the corners of Ohno's lips.  
  
The next instant, he has his fingers digging into Ohno's shoulders for support as he rolls his hips unto Ohno, Ohno's cock hard and throbbing inside his body, Ohno mouthing his name against his own skin.  
  
"Kazu... _oh god_ , Kazu -"  
  
"Yes," he agrees, leaning in to kiss Ohno, soft and tender, as are his hands on Ohno's face. "I _love_ you, Oh-chan; I love you,"  
  
Ohno's hips thrusts into him, sharp and relentless, and the sensation is balling up on its own, all ready to consume them both. This he can never do without, he thinks, as Ohno's fingers find him, squeezing him in time with the thrusts of Ohno's hips into him. It's over before he knows it, and then he is filled with everything that is Ohno, filled him from his head to his toe, as Ohno holds him through it, holds him holds him holds him.  
  
The night is ending, and maybe it ought to scare him, but as he folds himself against Ohno, Ohno's breath warm and familiar, as he soaks himself with Ohno's presence, real and there and his, he finds that he's not.  
  
The night might be ending but he's not worried; Ohno is here, breathing evenly next to him and he knows, as he tangles his fingers through Ohno's damp hair, it's not the end; it is just the beginning.


End file.
